Fracta Centum
by rogueandkurt
Summary: Drabble collection. All genres. Most will probably be Reid centric, but entire team likely to be featured. WIP.
1. Lived in Vain

**Title: **Lived in Vain  
**Word Count: **100  
**Challenge: **Justice  
**Rating:** T-ish (for some drug references)  
**Pairing/Characters: **Reid, Elle  
**Spoilers:** 'Aftermath' and 'Revelations'

I've started submitting drabbles at cm_drabbles. I'll be posting my challenge responses here.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em.

* * *

**Lived in Vain**

He didn't understand right away - in his mind, the scales had been balanced by Garner's death, even tipped in her favour. After all, she was alive. She'd won.

_'Then, here's to winning,'_ she'd toasted bitterly before downing her gin. He'd swallowed in turn, confused by her words.

He closed his eyes and felt the sting of the needle prick his skin, yearning for the same escape she'd sought in that glass.

_'Do you think I'll get to see my mom again?'__  
_  
On the floor of a dirty hotel bathroom in Iowa, he finally understood what she'd meant about justice.

_Fin._


	2. Winner Takes It All

**Title: **Winner Takes it All  
**Word Count: **124  
**Challenge: **Pride  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/Characters:** Morgan, Emily, Reid

I forgot how much I missed having actual _titles_ for my fics instead of just one-word prompts ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em.

* * *

**Winner Takes it All**

"I'm not gonna say it."

Prentiss grinned across the table as Morgan threw his cards onto the pile. Hotch tried not to smile in his seat across the aisleway, staring stoically at the paperwork in his lap as he leant an ear to their game, Rossi snoring on the couch nearby.

"You can't back out of a bet."

"It wasn't fair," Derek argued, eyeing his all-too-pleased colleagues with distrust. "I saw the way you and Reid were acting - the two of you double-teamed me. You cheated."

"Us? Cheat?" Emily asked, affronted, her eyes telling a different story.

"You lost the game, man," Reid reminded him, smirking. "You don't really have a choice."

Morgan sighed.

"Alright, fine...Emily Prentiss is the Master of the Universe."

_Fin._


	3. Teenage Wasteland

**Title:** Teenage Wasteland

**Word Count:** 138

**Challenge:** Song

**Rating:** K

**Pairing/Characters:** Reid, Hotch, Gideon

Not really from a cm_drabble challenge, just something I was messing around with on my own.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own 'em.

* * *

**Teenage Wasteland**

The numbers flashed before Reid's eyes as he stared at the board, his hand struggling to keep up with the thoughts crashing over his brain like waves, rapidly erasing and scribbling his notes. The codes, the words, they all hit him at once. There was so much to think about - so many variables to consider - but for Spencer it all made sense. This was good. This was right - the only time he really felt in his element. The numbers spoke to him in a way nothing else could, confiding their coded language to him like a long-lost secret.

Behind him, unnoticed, Aaron Hotchner watched on in amazement. He turned to Gideon, impressed.

"I don't know where you found him, but he's something else."

Jason smiled, his gaze one of amusement and pride.

"Yes, he is."

_Fin._


	4. Veggie Tales

**Title: **Veggie Tales  
**Word Count: **111  
**Challenge: **Eating  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/Characters:** Hotch, Reid, Morgan

The Criminal Minds Fan Fic Awards ended on Sat. Check my profile for the list of winners (there're some great fics on there).

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own 'em.

* * *

**Veggie Tales**

Hotch felt like every bit the parent he was, furrowing his brow in disappointment at the unfinished side of potatoes and green beans that had accompanied Reid's chicken, causing the genius to eat a few more feeble spoonfuls out of guilt. The unit chief narrowed his eyes, only slightly appeased, but nodded to the waitress waiting to take their plates as Morgan declared his craving for strawberry cheesecake. The genius' eyes lit up at the prospect of sweets, glancing at his boss for approval, and Hotch sighed inwardly, wondering what bizarre twist in his life had put him in charge of ensuring a twenty-six-year-old prodigy finished his veggies before eating dessert.

_Fin._


	5. Making the Grade

**Title: **Making the Grade  
**Word Count: **125  
**Challenge:** Tests  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/Characters:** Reid, Morgan, Garcia, Emily

Sorry for the delay. Had some writer's block issues with the weekly challenges.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own 'em.

* * *

**Making the Grade**

"Check our boy out," Morgan crowed, snatching the paper out of Reid's hands, ignoring the younger agent's protests.

"100% on your philosophy midterm?" Prentiss questioned, stirring her coffee as she leaned over his shoulder. "Is that even possible?"

Morgan nodded, "_'Very insightful work'_. Sounds like somebody's still the teacher's pet," he grinned, watching as Reid began to blush.

"Come on, Morgan, give it back," he urged, holding his hand out expectantly.

Garcia wandered by, grabbing the paper from Derek as Reid gave a pitifully hopeful look to his last potential ally.

"Please, Garcia..."

She shook her head grimly, reading the professor's comments. "We can't let this go unobserved."

The Care Bear magnet clicked loudly against the BAU fridge, the midterm proudly displayed for all to see.

_Fin._


	6. Quis Custodiet Ipsos Custodes

**Title: **Quis Custodiet Ipsos Custodes  
**Word Count: **115  
**Challenge:** Roommates  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/Characters:** Emily, Hotch, Reid

See? I can update on-time every now and again.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds, or any of its characters.

* * *

**Quis Custodiet Ipsos Custodes**

She knocks hesitantly, the door opening to Hotch's tired face.

"Prentiss."

He pulls the door open wider, granting her access to the dingy apartment. Reid sits in an armchair, swimming in an oversized t-shirt and sweats, scratching the insides of his elbows sullenly. She wonders if the track marks itch, or if it's just nerves.

"He's been sick most of the day," Hotch informs quietly. "It seems to come and go. You can make up a bed on the couch. Morgan will be by in the morning to take over."

She nods as he bids Reid goodbye, leaving. She sits. Reid's eyes are sunken, his expression annoyed. He watches her.

She offers him an awkward smile. He doesn't return it.

_Fin._


	7. Home For a Rest

**Title: **Home for a Rest  
**Word Count: **129  
**Challenge:** Missing Scene  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** _'Profiler, Profiled'_  
**Pairing/Characters:** Reid, the Morgan family

I got a lot of mileage out of this prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.

* * *

**Home For a Rest**

Reid had half-expected a shrine of some sort - trophies on the shelves, posters on the wall, everything preserved as a reminder of the mother's pride in her son. Instead, it's little more than a spare bedroom - plain sheets, blank, neutral walls, and a set of hand-sewn curtains. Everything of importance is in the cardboard boxes in the closet - the ones marked 'Derek's room'.

Sara is still glaring at him, which he's sort of grown used to by now, but what confuses him is the way Desiré watches him. It's almost curious, the way she listens to every word he stutters, like she's trying to solve some great puzzle. And, not for the first time that day, he wonders just _what _Morgan's been telling them about him.

_Fin_.


	8. The Ghost in This House

**Title: **The Ghost in This House  
**Word Count: **108  
**Challenge:** Missing Scene  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** _'Revelations'_  
**Pairing/Characters:** Garcia, Morgan ...Reid (sorta)

Expect several more of these relatively soon.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

**The Ghost in This House**

_"We've got him, Baby Girl. Hotch and Gideon are riding with him to the hospital, and the rest of us are following behind."_

She didn't notice the tear rolling down her cheek, but a second one quickly followed as she ended the call, her attention switching to the array of computers that in _no way _resembled her own. She shut the system down, the tears turning to sobs as all of the weight of the last three days came crashing down on top of her like a tidal wave, her muffled cries echoing throughout the empty house.

She'd never thought it possible to hate a place so very much.

_Fin._


	9. The Things You Can't Unlearn

**Title: **The Things You Can't Unlearn  
**Word Count: **114  
**Challenge:** Missing Scene  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** _'Ashes and Dust'_  
**Pairing/Characters:** Prentiss, Reid

Still a couple more to go for this prompt.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.

* * *

**The Things You Can't Unlearn**

It was an accident.

She'd crashed into him en route to the briefing room - rumours swirling of an arsonist in California - knocking his messenger bag to the ground. She'd hesitated, remembering his smarting words to her as of late, but her good side won out as she stooped to help him retrieve the items that had wound up strewn across the floor.

The pamphlets made her pause, the words 'Support Group' and 'Overcoming Addiction' leaping off the small pages. He froze, their eyes locking for a tense moment as she picked them up.

"...Here."

The surprise in his face almost broke her heart. She walked away, the last puzzle piece falling into place.

_Fin._


	10. Someone to Watch Over Me

**Title: **Someone to Watch Over Me  
**Word Count: **109  
**Challenge:** Missing Scene  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** _'Revelations'_  
**Pairing/Characters:** Elle, Reid

I'll try and post a lighter one before finishing this prompt off.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own 'em.

* * *

**Someone to Watch Over Me**

She'd come as soon as she'd heard, waiting for the others to leave before venturing anywhere near his room. He looked smaller than she remembered, but there was no mistaking that face - even under the bruises. He turned in his sleep, and she grimaced at his troubled expression, telling herself she'd never wished for _this_ to happen, no matter how angry she'd been in that hotel room.

She stopped a nurse on her way out, handing her the book - Chaucer, just like his mom used to read him.

The nurse frowned. "Who should I tell him it's from?"

Elle turned away, her eyes downcast.

"A friend."

_Fin._


	11. Trust Me

**Title: **Trust Me  
**Word Count: **100  
**Challenge:** Missing Scene  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** _'The Fisher King, pt. 1'_  
**Pairing/Characters:** Hotch, Morgan, Reid

Sorry it's not a lighter one.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything.

* * *

**Trust Me**

"Did you know?"

Hotch took his eyes off the ambulance ahead of them to glance at his subordinate in the passenger seat, his eyebrows pinched.

"Know what?"

Morgan spared him a meaningful look. "About Reid's mom."

The unit chief shook his head, turning his attention back to the road. "No. Is it a problem?"

"No. I just don't know why he never said anything," Derek commented, his head falling back against the seat.

Hotch raised both eyebrows, disbelieving.

"Don't you?"

Morgan rolled his head to the side, looking out into the dark. Yeah. The problem was, he knew _exactly_ why.

_Fin._


	12. Tarzan Boy

**Title: **Tarzan Boy  
**Word Count: **115  
**Challenge:** Species  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** _'The Angel Maker'_  
**Pairing/Characters:** Reid

Sorry for the wait. Apparently they've stopped giving prompts at cm_drabbles, so updates on this will come when inspiration strikes.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

* * *

**Tarzan Boy**

He forgot, sometimes. Forgot that the others weren't like him. Forgot that he was a creature unto himself. It was easy enough to do - they were the brightest minds in the country, after all - but it hurt even more when he remembered. Remembered that there was _no one_ like him. Not really.

The jet was quiet, the team busy sleeping or pouring over their paperwork from the case - paperwork he'd finished within the first twenty minutes of the flight.

_"He's so lifelike."_

His hand brushed across his cheek, feeling the ghost of her finger there.

Being one-of-a-kind was sort of nice, but being the only one of your kind was something else.

_Fin_.


End file.
